


Hymn For The Weekend (Drink From Me)

by joidianne4eva



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Tiny bit of praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want to have sex with me?”</p><p>Finn’s brows knitted together at the question, “Yeah. I don’t get tingly around other people and you make my genitals happy. Snap said that only happens if you like someone and if you’re not on inhibitors.” Finn explained, his eyes dropping to the floor. “And sometimes when you smile I think I’m dying because I can’t breathe,” he added softly. </p><p>Poe didn’t even realize that he was moving until he was cupping Finn’s face and tilting it so that the other man was meeting his eyes. </p><p>“Sometimes I can’t breathe around you too, buddy,” he whispered and Finn’s resulting grin was like watching the sunrise on Yavin 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hymn For The Weekend (Drink From Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I regret so much but I saw the prompt for virgin Finn and I had to do it. 
> 
> I had to.

Poe Dameron wasn’t a man for epiphanies.

He didn’t have one when Kylo Ren was rooting around inside his head.

He didn’t have one when a kriffing stormtropper…or ex-stormtropper rescued his sorry ass from the First Order.

He definitely hadn’t had one while crash landing on Jakku, though in his defence he’d been more concerned about the crashing bit.

But he was having one now…

“Finn, why are you naked?” Poe managed to croak out as he tugged his pillow over his crotch in a way he hoped was inconspicuous.

Poe was a bit surprised that enough of brain was working to remember to _be_ inconspicuous, given that the majority of it had migrated to his dick.

Finn shrugged and really watching that motion without clothes was a thing of beauty.

“The holovids said this was how people have sex,” Finn responded and Poe’s eyes dropped to the hands covering Finn’s groin, completely involuntarily because when people mentioned sex that was the first thing that came to mind…at least, it was the first thing that came to Poe’s mind.

Heck, it was the only thing that came to Poe’s mind.

“Sex?” he managed to choke out and Finn nodded with a bright grin that made Poe’s chest feel ten times too tight for his heart.

“Jess’ holos were pretty informative and I’m supposed to tell you that I’m…” Finn paused here like he’d forgotten his words. “While I have no experience with sexual intercourse, I’m a fully consenting adult who doesn’t need a man to make me happy…I’m not sure if you needed to hear that last bit though,” he admitted with a shy smile and Poe was going to die.

“You want to have sex with me?”

Finn’s brows knitted together at the question, “Yeah. I don’t get tingly around other people and you make my genitals happy. Snap said that only happens if you like someone and if you’re not on inhibitors.” Finn explained, his eyes dropping to the floor. “And sometimes when you smile I think I’m dying because I can’t breathe,” he added softly.

Poe didn’t even realize that he was moving until he was cupping Finn’s face and tilting it so that the other man was meeting his eyes.

“Sometimes I can’t breathe around you too, buddy,” he whispered and Finn’s resulting grin was like watching the sunrise on Yavin 4.

“So can we have sex now?” Finn asked and the words hit Poe like a boot to the gut.

“Uh, I mean, are you sure you want to have sex? We don’t have to, we could just cuddle,” Poe offered up, desperately trying to ignore the fact that his dick was probably one step away from mutiny.

Then Finn’s hands were on Poe’s and they were guiding his hands to Finn’s cock and Poe’s brain was waving a white flag because it wasn’t equipped for this.

“Please, Poe?” Finn whined stepping closer as his hips hitched, like he wasn’t sure what to do with Poe’s touch, but he couldn’t not do something.

And honestly that right there was better than any kriffing epiphany as far as Poe was concerned.

*O*

Poe had made himself a promise when Finn admitted that he’d never even been kissed before. He’d promised himself that Finn’s first time would be something that the other man could look back on years later and smile about, regardless of if he was still with Poe or not. Not that Finn had been with Poe at the time but Poe liked to plan ahead for these things.

That’s why he let Finn call all the shots, allowed himself to be passive as Finn explored his body curiously, trying his best to mimic the things he’d seen on the holovids that Jess had lent him.

He’d desperately tried to not swallow his own tongue when Finn had asked him to open him up. Even though the expressions that his touch had caused had almost been enough to drive Poe to a premature end. He’d dug his heels in both figuratively and literally when Finn straddled his hips, rocking down on Poe’s fingers like he’d been made for them and wasn’t that a thought.

It was the aforementioned promise that had Poe’s hips staying motionless as Finn rocked on his cock.

Finn had slumped against him after the first few inches and Poe couldn’t do a damn thing but grasp at the younger man’s hips while Finn rocked on him slowly, all but purring at the sensation as he pressed clumsy kisses to Poe’s skin. 

“ ‘s good,” Finn murmured as he clenched around him and Poe was going to complain to some higher power as soon as he could actually form the words because this was beyond cruel.

He was a good person, he didn’t deserve this.

And by this he didn’t mean Finn because Poe would claw his way to the end of the galaxy for Finn…he’d probably do the same if Finn would actually tell him that it was okay to move because Poe’s cock was one thrust away from mutiny.

“Finn, buddy, please.”

The words were out before Poe could stop them and he bit down on his lip as Finn straightened, one hand pressed against his own stomach, fingers brushing the dark hair that framed his crotch.

Poe’s eyes flickered up to meet Finn’s just in time to watch a blissful smile flicker across the other man’s face.

“I like…like having you inside me, Poe,” Finn announced and if it wasn’t for the husky timber of his voice and the hot, wet grip around Poe’s cock, Poe could almost have convinced himself that Finn was giving him a status rep.

There were words, those sounds that mouths made to convey meaning, that Poe could have used but all of that flew out his head as Finn circled his hips in a slow grind that had nerves flaring to life beneath Poe’s skin like a supernova as he pressed his head into his pillow, his stomach clenching as he fought to keep his own hips still.

“Please, I’ve gotta…Finn, I need to move,” Poe begged.

Finn hummed as he stared down at Poe, “Will that feel good? Because sex is supposed to feel good,” he asked and Poe slid his hands down Finn’s hips so he could cup the luscious curve of his ass.

“I’ll make it feel so good, cariño,” he promised and at Finn’s nod he let his hips roll upwards, watching the way that Finn’s brows furrowed as he inhaled sharply. If Poe hadn’t spent so long memorizing all of Finn’s expressions he would’ve thought he’d done something wrong but he knew that look. “Good?” he purred and Finn nodded again as he pressed his hands against Poe’s chest so that he could get the leverage to rock down onto Poe’s cock when he hitched his hips upwards again.

“So good and…” Finn broke off on a gasp as Poe tugged him down to meet his next thrust.

“And?” Poe coaxed.

Finn’s eyes fluttered close as he rocked his hips down, catching Poe’s rhythm and matching it, “So deep,” he whispered, like he was telling Poe a secret and Poe couldn’t do a damn thing but reach up so that he could pull Finn down into a kiss because he’d made Finn look this, broken open and glowing. He was the only person who’d ever done this and a dark, possessive part of Poe’s mind insisted that he’d be the only to ever do it.

Finn moaned into the kiss, twisting down into a dirty grind that had Poe’s breath hitching in his throat as Finn pulled away on a gasp.

He didn’t need words to tell that he’d found Finn’s spot but the ones tumbling out of Finn’s mouth were too good to ignore.

“Please, please, there. Again, Poe, _please,”_ Finn begged and he was so shameless in his pleasure that Poe couldn’t help but give in, angling his hips just right on the next thrust and the way that Finn shuddered as he tried to curl in on himself was a sight to behold.

“You’re so beautiful, sweetheart. So fucking gorgeous and you’re mine, aren’t you? My good boy?”

Finn’s eyes were glazed as they met Poe’s but he still nodded as he ground back into each thrust, like he couldn’t help it, as if there was nothing else his body could do but chase the heat bubbling beneath his skin.

“I’m good, I’m…” Finn’s words trailed off, his eyes widening in response to Poe’s fingers circling his cock.

“The best,” Poe grinned, as he flicked his thumb over the head of Finn’s cock, wetting it with the moisture beading there before stroking Finn the way he liked himself and the lurch of Finn’s hips said that Finn liked it too. “The absolute best,” Poe growled as sat up so that could swallow Finn’s gasps as he matched the rhythm of his hand to the one that his hips had set.

Poe wasn’t a man for epiphanies but he was more than willing to ride this one out, for as long as it would have him.

 


End file.
